Musik Sonores
Bloom✩How about a coffee? 20:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) History I was born to a couple of very known musicians. They didn't want to stop touring and playing so they dragged me to their shows. I passed around many countries but since it was all so fast I hardly made friends or learned languages, besides the usual "hello", "goodbye" and "thank you". When I was around 13, they decided I should move to Tulsa with my aunt. I was really mad! I was moving to Oklahoma while those two seniles "musicians" still toured to a non-existant public. I didn't say anything to them, because I love my aunt. I moved to a tiny apartment and went to a stupid public school acting like I had done that all my life. Everyone made fun of me for not understanding math, physics, chemistry, etc and of course, because of my stupid name. When I was 16, I noticed a weird guy next to my used, cheap car. And the weird thing was, he had a moon in his forehead. I know most musicians and etc are vampires, but my parents made sucess being plain humans (maybe that's why). He pointed at me and said some weird, weird stuff and I fell to the ground, my own forehead hurting like hell. I drove home, barely seeing where I was going thanks to the stupid pain, and I was able to not hit anything (no grannys on the sidewalk, no lamp posts, no stoplights... Man, I'm good!) and I fell into my bed as soon as possible. When my aunt got home she saw my forehead (that was still hurting. Stupid vampire. I'll make sure to make him pay later) and noticed I had a stupid moon on my forehead as well. I freaked out! Seriously, I could finally say "au revoir" to that stupid school, and have some decent classes, a nice comfy bed, good food... The only bad thing, was I was going to be apart from my aunt. She said she would visit me and that she would try making my parents visit as well. That was stupid, they called me later (from some lost country in Africa) to say they were so proud! I could be a musician just as good as them! I almost broke the phone after that and my aunt thought it was better to just drive me to the House of Night before I destroyed anything else. Personality I'm loud sometimes (mainly when I'm mad) and get angry easily. I'll never admit I'm wrong (even when I know I am) and am too stubborn (sometimes to the point of don't accepting others opinion when it differs from mine). I may seem cold and harsh but deep inside I'm weak and cry for alot of things. Growing up alone dragged from place to place made me a bit antissocial and I have a hard time making friends, though when I do, I'm kind and would do anything for them. Appearence I'm kinda tall, not skinny or fat, kinda in betweem, more or less tanned, with brown eyes and wavy black hair with blonde highlights Affinity Air. I'm also very good with music